


Intimate Night

by longleggedgit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungri is a drunk slut, and Daesung is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a year-ish before the episode of _Intimate Note_ that Daesung and Seungri were on together. This isn't even remotely my OTP for this fandom, but after watching the episode, I was sort of inspired to write what seemed like a reasonable explanation for why these two are so damn awkward together. Many, many thanks to reallycorking and aunt_agatha for looking it over for me! ♥

Hardly a day goes by that Daesung doesn't regret the bad luck that threw him together in the same room with Big Bang's youngest member, and nights like tonight are exactly the reason why. It's well after two a.m. but Seungri, oblivious, slams the bedroom door against the wall when he stumbles through it, flicking on the overhead light before he kicks the door shut again. Daesung groans and pulls his pillow over his head, but Seungri either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Instead of turning the light off, he starts humming to himself and removing his accessories one at a time; Daesung can hear the click of his watch, then necklace as he places them on the bedside table.

It's not always this bad, but Seungri is clearly drunk tonight, and Daesung knows exactly who to blame for it. Jiyong and Seunghyun are terrible role models for a nineteen-year-old budding superstar desperate for attention.

"Turn the light off," Daesung moans when he's had more than enough, cutting off Seungri's humming abruptly.

"Oh," Seungri says, like he's just remembered Daesung is there. "Sorry." His speech isn't slurred exactly, but it's still obvious he's having trouble forming words; they sound thick and heavy on his tongue.

Once the light goes off again Daesung shifts the pillow back under his head and rolls onto his side, close to the wall just because he knows it's where Seungri likes to sleep. Serves the little bastard right.

"Are you sleeping, Hyung?" Seungri asks, surprising Daesung both because of the uncharacteristic attempt at conversation and the formality. Usually you'd think Daesung was the maknae, with how much reverence Seungri pays him.

"Yes," Daesung says. "And this is a bad dream that I'm waiting to wake up from."

He hears Seungri give a breathy laugh, then can't help but listen as Seungri starts to slip out of his clothes. First the t-shirt, over his head and tossed aside, probably to the desk chair where most of Seungri's discarded clothing ends up. Next comes the belt buckle, and the second it's undone the jeans drop to the floor, sliding easily down too-skinny hips. Daesung's sense of hearing might be heightened by the relative silence of the dorms this late at night, but he can even hear it when Seungri steps out of the puddle of jeans around his ankles and climbs into bed.

"You took my spot," Seungri complains immediately.

Despite himself, Daesung feels a little flare-up of annoyance. He's not sure exactly what it is about Seungri that makes it hard for Daesung to take him in stride like he does everyone else, but it seems like from day one it's always been like this: Seungri working his way right under Daesung's skin and itching.

"It's your spot until midnight," Daesung says. "After that you count yourself lucky if I leave any room for you at all."

Seungri heaves a weary sigh. "So selfish."

To his considerable credit, Daesung doesn't rise to the bait. "Good night, Seungri."

Seungri doesn't take the hint, though. Instead, he says as casually as possible, while working himself under the covers, "I was drinking. With Jiyong-hyung and TOP."

Daesung snorts. "TOP-hyung," he corrects.

"They told me a lot of things," Seungri says, ignoring him. He shifts closer under the covers and Daesung tenses, wondering if he should stick out an elbow. "Lots of things," Seungri repeats sleepily. His breath ghosts across Daesung's neck and the hair there stands straight up.

"Mm," Daesung replies, unwilling to ask even though his curiosity has been piqued.

Seungri laughs again, breathy and low, and the smell of alcohol is obvious now, making Daesung wonder just how irresponsible their hyungs were this evening.

"Things about you," Seungri says, as if it's nothing at all.

If that weren't enough to snap Daesung fully awake, it would be when Seungri's hand brushes forward to rest lightly on Daesung's hip, fingers so hot against the exposed skin there it almost hurts.

"Hyung," Seungri sighs. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Daesung freezes and tries to swallow down his panic, heart jumping to his throat and beating fast. What the hell did Jiyong tell him?

"Sure," Daesung says, trying to sound cool. If he's nonchalant enough, he can talk his way out of this through misdirection.

"I don't mean as a joke, like at a party," Seungri says, maybe a little less drunk than Daesung initially thought, since the diversion doesn't work for a second. "I mean because you wanted to. Because you liked it."

As he speaks, Seungri's hand spreads out flat on Daesung's stomach. It would be an almost comical attempt at seduction if it weren't working so well, setting a fire under Daesung's skin that shoots right to his groin. His mind runs desperately through possible explanations for what's happening: it has to be a joke, a dare. Jiyong and Seunghyun are probably crouched outside the door listening at this very moment.

"Jiyong-hyung put you up to this?" Daesung asks, voice barely above a whisper because that's all he can manage. Jiyong was the first person Daesung told, back when Daesung was the maknae everyone was intent on corrupting. He's never regretted it before now.

"He just said," Seungri says, letting the sentence drop there. Daesung barely manages to stay still as Seungri slides forward again, pressing flush against Daesung's back, his nose nuzzling at Daesung's neck.

"Hyung," he whispers, and Daesung licks his lips. "Will you kiss me?"

It's the breaking point. Daesung grabs Seungri's wrist, removing it from its position on Daesung's stomach and flipping them both over. Now Seungri's on his back, chest heaving and looking a little put-out with one hand pinned above his head. Daesung looks down at him, fluctuating wildly between being extremely turned on and extremely annoyed.

"Careful, Maknae," Daesung says. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Seungri scowls, and Daesung has to admit it looks good on him like this, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue underwear that are getting a little snug.

"Have _you_ ever kissed a boy?" Daesung asks, leaning in so their faces are close. Seungri's breath positively reeks of alcohol and Daesung wants to suck it out of him, wants to lick his lips clean. "Have you ever kissed _anyone_?" he adds as an afterthought.

"I've kissed girls!" Seungri is quick to insist, cheeks reddening under Daesung's scrutiny.

"So why do you want to kiss me?" Daesung asks. It's an important question, somehow, and he holds his breath waiting for the answer.

"I just want to try." Seungri sounds like a child trying to pout his way out of something, and Daesung almost sighs with familiar exasperation.

"Fine," he says instead. Seungri's expression changes, and in response Daesung changes position, sliding fingers up Seungri's side to catch his other hand so both are pinned above his head, shifting his thigh so it's between Seungri's legs, present but not pressing.

He's watching Seungri closely when he leans in, and it's definitely gratifying to see Seungri's eyelids flutter shut when Daesung starts to suck on his lower lip, to feel the soft little sigh that escapes against his mouth. Daesung nudges Seungri's mouth open, intoxicated by how easily Seungri responds to his lead. Or maybe that's just the secondhand alcohol.

It's not long before Daesung ends it, licking along the underside of Seungri's teeth slowly before pulling away. Seungri tries to follow him, moaning his annoyance when Daesung keeps him firmly held down.

"Hyung," Seungri whines. Daesung's stomach twists uncomfortably.

"Now you've tried," Daesung says, meeting Seungri's gaze to convey how serious he is. "Is that what you wanted?"

To Seungri's credit, he seems to actually consider the question, furrowing his brow and looking away. Daesung releases his wrists and leans back, waiting. There's humoring your drunk and horny maknae in the middle of the night, and then there's taking advantage of him, and Daesung doesn't want either of them to have to remember this as the latter.

"I want," Seungri says, startling Daesung by looping arms around his neck, "this." He pulls and Daesung lets himself be dragged down, meeting Seungri in a kiss that's messier this time, less thoughtful. Seungri is inexperienced but eager, and it's undeniably sexy the way he meets Daesung every step of the way, licking into Daesung's mouth after Daesung does it first, moaning like he's desperate for it when Daesung bites his bottom lip.

" _Hyung_ ," Seungri gasps, making Daesung laugh despite himself.

"If I'd known this was all it would take to get you to show some respect," he starts, but Seungri growls and kisses him harder so Daesung stops there.

He's half expecting Seungri to chicken out along the way and tell Daesung to stop, but the reality turns out to be the exact opposite. When Daesung slides both hands down to Seungri's hips and rubs circles just above the waistband of his underwear, Seungri twists his fingers in Daesung's hair and hisses. When Daesung presses his thigh hard against Seungri's crotch, Seungri arches up and grinds against him. When Daesung leans back to tear off his own t-shirt, Seungri reaches out, begging pathetically, "Don't stop."

"Be patient," Daesung instructs, trying to hide the rasp in his throat making it obvious just how impatient he is himself. He's had a few quiet flings here and there, in and outside school, but nothing like this; Daesung can't remember ever being this turned on in his entire life, and the fact that it's Seungri making him want it this bad is maddening but maybe a little hot in and of itself.

Seungri responds to Daesung's command by doing the exact opposite. He scoots up a little to give himself room to strip his underwear off and throws them aside, and Daesung chokes at the sight.

"This is really your first time?" Daesung asks. He's never seen Seungri look like this, so entirely unself-conscious and wild-eyed.

Seungri grins. "That good?"

The last thing he wants to do is give Seungri more of a reason to fall in love with himself, so Daesung just rolls his eyes and pushes Seungri back down, cutting off his indignant huff by wrapping fingers around his cock and squeezing. Seungri's head hits the pillow and Daesung props himself up on his elbow, moving his face in close to Seungri's, giving the head of Seungri's cock an experimental stroke with his thumb. The noise Seungri makes is like he's forgotten how to breathe.

"Pay attention," Daesung instructs, mouth so close to Seungri's their lips are actually brushing. He sucks his way down Seungri's neck to his chest, pausing to mouth at his nipples just long enough for Seungri to moan about it before he continues his progression, giving Seungri's cock an occasional squeeze to reward him for staying still as he trails an obvious path down. Seungri's got good abs, and Daesung likes the way they feel under his tongue, quivering with the effort to maintain some semblance of control.

Daesung knows he should be setting a good example by using protection, but he's been tested and, unless Jiyong and Seunghyun were even more corrupting tonight than Daesung thought, Seungri is still a virgin. There will be time for that lesson later.

" _Hyung_ ," Seungri groans, lifting his hips impatiently, making Daesung realize he's been hovering a little too long.

He wants to make Seungri beg for it, but by this point Daesung is just as eager as Seungri. Rather than draw it out, he drags his tongue along the underside of Seungri's cock, pausing to revel in the shudder that overwhelms Seungri's entire body before he takes in the full length of him and sucks. Daesung is smug when Seungri's gasps are every bit as pathetic as he expected them to be, breathy and sharp, little moans of " _Oh, God_ " punctuating every now and again.

It surprises him at first when Seungri scrabbles at the back of Daesung's neck and grips tight, urging him lower even as Seungri thrusts forward, too hard, forcing Daesung to dig his nails into the skin of Seungri's ass. Daesung never would have expected he would one day be letting his maknae fuck him in the mouth and liking it, but he is, and he hums around Seungri's cock in a way that Seungri obviously likes, too, given the way he curses and clenches everything, from his toes to his ass, so Daesung can feel it.

He comes too fast, which Daesung should have anticipated, but Daesung still swallows it all and lets Seungri ride it out in his mouth, the curses fading into panting as Seungri's hands slip away from Daesung's neck and his entire body seems to wilt.

"Fuck," Seungri says at last, melting completely into the pillows and covering his eyes with an arm as he struggles to catch his breath. It's a perfect image, and Daesung rocks back on his heels to admire, painfully aware of his own throbbing cock still trapped in his boxers but urging it to wait just a little longer. He smoothes hands across Seungri's stomach, causing the muscles there to jump but then relax, and massages. Seungri shivers and smiles a little, eyes still covered, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Want to learn how to do that?" Daesung asks, once he's sure Seungri is completely relaxed.

Seungri doesn't answer. Daesung leans in closer, hands running all the way up Seungri's chest, and freezes when he realizes Seungri's breathing isn't just relaxed; it's the steady rise-fall of someone fast asleep.

"No," Daesung mutters. "No _way._ "

He smacks Seungri's arm aside but it doesn't do any good; Seunri's eyes are still closed, and instead of waking up he scrunches them tighter, whimpers, and rolls onto his side, curling into a ball.

"You little," Daesung starts, but he can't find words for what, exactly, Seungri is.

For a few seconds, Daesung seriously considers jerking off right there on Seungri's back, but in the end a reluctant, bitter fondness wins over. He curses Seungri again, climbs off the bed, and stumbles to the bathroom as quickly as he can.

When he gets back, Seungri is snug against the wall, just like he likes it.

~

Daesung wakes up in the morning and Seungri's still asleep, so he lies there for a while, flat on his back, decompressing. He glances over at Seungri's sleeping form, and the combination of remembering the events of last night and the sight of him—still completely naked, curved spine and ass facing Daesung—makes Daesung wet his overly dry lips and finally escape to the shower.

He jerks off twice while showering, knees trembling with the force of it, then just stands there until the water runs cold. It's humiliating how bad he wanted it, how bad he still wants it now, and he's more pissed at Seungri than he's ever been, which is saying something.

"Nineteen," Daesung reminds himself, grudgingly, as he turns off the faucet and grabs a towel. Seungri is nineteen, and it was his first blow job ever, and he was very drunk. By the end, he was even starting to talk to Daesung the way a maknae is supposed to address his hyung. Maybe, if he's properly repentant today and figures out a really good way to make it up to Daesung, Daesung can find a way to forgive him.

And then maybe they can do it again.

When Daesung returns from the shower, Seungri is no longer in bed. Daesung dresses carefully, pulling on fresh jeans, a new shirt, and finally attending to his face and hair before emerging again. It gives him no small amount of pleasure to see Seungri hunched over the kitchen table in nothing but boxers, nursing a tall glass of water and looking extremely hungover.

"Morning," Daesung says coolly.

Seungri barely looks up. "Morning."

Daesung waits for a groveling apology for approximately three minutes before Seungri says, "Have you eaten?"

"What?" Daesung says, dumbstruck.

"Have you eaten," Seungri repeats, slowly, like Daesung is the difficult one here.

"I'm fine," Daesung grits out.

"Will you make me eggs?" Seungri says. "I can barely see the stove right now."

Daesung stares at him for about ten seconds, turns on his heel without a word, and leaves, slamming the door to the kitchen and living room soundly behind him.

He doesn't come back until well after midnight, but even then, the apartment still smells like burnt eggs.

 _end_


End file.
